1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for identifying a web page for an industrial control system and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method that are capable of collecting web pages over the Internet and identifying web pages for one or more industrial control systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the mid-1900s, many industrial control systems were designed. Since there were no cyber threats during this period, cyber security was not taken into account at all.
However, due to the life cycles of industrial control system equipment and systems that have been used for longer than 10 years, the cyber security of industrial control system equipment and systems as well as security in a general IT environment have become serious issues.
Unlike a cyber security incident in a general IT environment that harms many persons within a specific range, a cyber security incident in an industrial control system may cause a very serious ripple effect.
Recently, industrial control systems have been the priority targets of international cyber wars and terrors, the security of the industrial control systems is required urgently.
As cyber attacks and accidents targeted at industrial control systems have occurred since 2000, the importance of cyber security for industrial control systems has increased.
Accordingly, in view of the characteristics of industrial control system equipment and systems, research into the security of a closed network and research into the security of specific equipment have been conducted.
However, one of the principal reasons why industrial control systems are exposed to cyber threats, unlike at the time at which they were designed, is that the industrial control systems are exposed to the external Internet. As industrial control systems have been connected to the external Internet in order to use services, such as remote management, many advantages, such as efficient operation, have occurred. However, the problem of being exposed to cyber threats has also occurred.
A more serious problem is that the administrators of many industrial control systems do not take into account cyber security. What is worse, some administrators are not aware that their industrial control systems are exposed to the Internet without using appropriate security measures.
Furthermore, since industrial control systems are used in a wide variety of fields as well as, manufacturing factories and have the same system structure, cyber security for industrial control systems is of primary importance.
Therefore, the identification of industrial control systems through the collection and identification of web pages over the open Internet is very crucial for cyber security.
A related technology is disclosed in the thesis by Tiilikainen Seppo, Manner, Jukka, “Improving the National Cyber-security by Finding Vulnerable Industrial Control Systems from the Internet,” Aalto University Library, Master Degree Thesis.